Briland
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Short stories involving my OC Briland. This first one is a quick character sheet and each chapter is a separate short. I hope you enjoy.
1. OC Description

_**Briland OC**_

Ok, so I created an OC a while back, I was gonna do a full length story for her, but my ideas are everywhere and I think most of them would do better as one shots anyways, so that's what I'ma do. But for anyone who's interested in the OC, here's her info.

Also, I apologize for the change in some where i use country names and some i use human names, it's just because I found it easier to use Human names later on.

**Country:** Briland  
>A small island nation somewhere in the Atlantic.<p>

**Name:**Briana

**Age:** Unofficial  
>the shorts range bw the age of when she was found to when she's older. I'll probably try and leave her age or around the age.

**Hair:** Brownish Blonde  
>maybe a little lighter than America's but darker than Britain's.<p>

**Eyes:**Blue

**History:**Found and raised by Britain and America (No, this is not USXUK... there just brothers)

**Friends:**She kinda gets along with everyone, or almost everyone.

**Love: **Canada (Obviously once she's older, when she's younger he's just her best friend )  
>All the countries age differently based on growth of the nation, so it's not to weird. .<p> 


	2. Found

Age: 1 or 2

* * *

><p><strong>Found<strong>

The small child looked up at the sky in curiosity, unsure of what she was seeing in the white fluffy clouds. The grass grew to the same height as her, though she was not very tall. A small dog sat on the ground in front of her, watching the child with friendly care, his soft furry head resting at her feet. She turned at the sound of footsteps approaching and quickly dove behind a covered bush while the golden lab simply stood and gazed up at the strangers, not acknowledging that his master had hidden herself.

"Now, I was sure I saw something around here," spoke the tall blond as he scratched the back of his neck, his half rim glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, this was pointless." Came the simple reply of a thick British accent. The man with the accent, threw his hand in the air and turned to walk away, leaving the other to look around dubiously before releasing a sigh and turning also. The small dog fallowing on his heals.

The girl watched her dog fallowing the men, before turning back to her and giving a small bark. She ran out of the bush toward the puppy and snatched it up just before noticing the two men staring at her, astonishment equally printed on their unfamiliar faces. The small girl stepped back, uneasiness filling her heart. The two men exchanged uncertain glances.

The man closes to her, bent down on one knee, pushing his glasses forward on his face and smiled.

"Well hi there," He greeted, "I am America, and this," He gestured toward the the man behind him, "this is Britain." Britain gave a polite bow. The girl glanced between the two of them, curiosity and wonder replacing her once fear. She gave a small smile, earning a return from Britain.

"I'm Briland," She smiled in her sweet childish voice.

America's smile grew, "Great, You can call me big brother!" Briland smiled bigger.

"Wait just a moment," Britain interrupted, "Why should you get to be her big brother?" His blond hair shading his narrowed green eyes.

"Huh?" America stood and turned toward Britain, "That's easy, Because I'm totally awesome, and she'd have way more fun at my place!"

Briland frowned and stepped back, fear setting in once again as the two men argued.

Britain scowled at America, "All she'd do there is sit around and watch you fatten yourself, or playing those stupid games that would probably scare the poor child. No she deserves to be my little sister, at least then she could learn something!"

"No way! That is so not true!" America countered, jeering his thumb toward his chest. Briland whimpered slightly and took another step back, earning Britain's attention. His eyes quickly filled with guilt and pity as he looked upon the child's teary eyes.

He sighed, "Look, we're only scaring the poor girl." America stopped and looked at the child once again, a small since of concern filling him inside.

"W- Why can't you both be my brother?" She asked in a small frail voice. The two men's pitying looks turned to astonishment. America shook his head and started to rebuke, before Britain cut in and pushed him out of the way, making him silent, as he approached Briland.

He smiled and bent down to Briland's level and nodded, "Of course we can both be your brother." America fell silent, watching as Britain lifted the girl into his arms and cradled her gently. His head lowered, his eyes closing as he took in the soft lullaby that was hummed from the man, a reminiscing look on his face, remembering the times when he was a young country as well, and Britain had found him in the wilderness. How happy he had been to have a big brother to look after him.

America looked back toward the Brit, and the small child in the arms of his friend and gave a sigh, accepting the shared sister between the two brother countries.


	3. First Christmas  Meeting Santa

****Age: 3

* * *

><p><strong>First Christmas – Meeting 'Santa'<strong>

Briana jumped up in her bed at the loud thud heard from the rooftop. Shaken, she ran from her bed to the small bedroom just across the hall, afraid that there might be a monster waiting for her.

"M-Mr. Britain..." She whispered, her voice shaking slightly. Arthur rolled over in his bed, letting out a small groan, to tired to realize the frightened child at his door. "M-Mr. B-Britain..." She tried again. Arthur turned, peaking at the clock with a slight groan.

"What is it Briana, it's 12 in the morning. And I told you, call me Arthur." He mumbled. Briana fidgeted with the stuffed bunny in her hands before speaking again.

"A-Arthur, I-I heard a noise..." she stammered.

Arthur frowned, "It's probably Santa, go back to bed."

"B-But what if Santa's scarey, I-I don't know Mr. Santa." she said even quieter, her voice sounding as if it were on the edge of tears. Arthur sat up in his spot carefully, letting out a yawn as he did so.

"You don't know who Santa is? I would have thought that blasted American would have told you all about it by now." He sighed, slipping his slippers on he walked over the the girl. Blinking out the last bit of sleep he had, he smiled softly and bent down to Briana, who carefully whipped a small tear from the corner of her eye. "How would you like to meet Santa?" Briana looked down at the small stuffed animal clutched tightly in her hand, unsure of how to answer. Arthur gave a small chuckle and lifted her up. "Come now, there's nothing to be frightened about."

Carefully, he carried her down the stairs as she wrapped her small arms securely around his neck.

Tino coughed as he slipped himself out of the cloud of ashes he'd fallen into.

"I really need to find a better entrance." He laughed to himself. He turned toward the stairs quietly when he heard a slight creaking and smiled brightly.

"Ah, Mr. Britain, you weren't supposed to be awake." He pointed out. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, well, Briana seems to have heard you and got a bit frightened. I though I'd point to her that there's nothing to be afraid of." He nodded in acknowledgment. Briana turned her head, taking a quick glance at Tino before burring her face in Arthur's shoulder, not sure how to take the stranger in their home. Arthur gave a small smile and placed a gentle hand on the girl's back. She glanced up at him before turning back to Tino shyly. Arthur chuckled.

"Briana, this is Finland," He introduced. Briana nodded slowly, but drew herself closer to Arthur. Tino chuckled lightly.

"It's ok, I'm not scarey," He said quietly, than thought for a second before smiling. He dug quickly into his pocket before handing the small child a brightly colored candy cane. Briana looked at the candy stick carefully, before taking it slowly, earning a chuckle from Arthur. She smiled at the hard candy, than looked up at Tino curiously.

"I-I thought you were Santa?" she questioned.

Tino smiled, "I'm Tino, the country of Finland." He laughed, "But tonight, everyone calls me Santa."

Briana thought for a moment, looking down with care before giving a huge smile and a nod.

Arthur sighed and placed her down carefully, "See, nothing to be afraid of. Now hurry back up on to bed." He nudged her toward the stairs. She nodded and smiled up at Tino.

"Good night Mr. Santa!" She greeted before running back up the stairs to find her warm bed once more. Arthur nodded in content before turning slightly back toward Tino.

"I apologize, I thought Alfred had already explained it," he tried to explain. Tino shook his head with a grin.

"It's no problem. You should probably get yourself back to bed also, you look pretty tired." He pointed out. Arthur yawned and nodded.

"I suppose I should. Well, good night than," He said as he headed back toward the stairs.

Tino smiled, "Good night, and Marry Christmas."

Arthur nodded, "Marry Christmas."


	4. Meeting Canada

Age: 4

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Canada<strong>

"America!" Briland called running in the door of the large home. She stopped and looked up at the man who stood waiting in the family room. He looked very similar to America, though his eyes were a bit darker and a single curl sat in place of the usual golden Nantucket that protruded America's hair line. He turned a curious look to the small girl who had just entered the room and gave a warm smile.

Briland tilted her head to one side curiously, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Canada," answered the man in front of her, a sad look crossing his features. Briland frowned also.

"Why are you sad?" she questioned.

"Because, no one remembers me." He answered quietly, his voice a hushed whisper.

Briland giggled lightly, "But I don't know you silly."

A small smile reappeared on the Canada's face at the assurance, "I guess your right."


	5. Photograph  Part 1

****Age: 5 or 6

* * *

><p><strong>Photograph - Part 1<strong>

The door bell rang and a confused Canadian turned toward the tall wooden frame in wonder. He placed his warm cup on the counter and made his way to the structure. Pulling on the latch of the door he was met with a gust of winter wind and snow. He frowned when he saw no one and gave a sigh before noticing the small child that awaited him on the step. She looked up at him, tears welling up in her large blue eyes and she gave a single sniff before throwing her arms around his waist, where ever she could reach him.

Concern quickly filled Canada's mind at the occurrence. He bent down, sitting on the heels of his brown leather snow boots, and placing his hands on his knees as he looked the small girl in the eyes. She gave another short sniff and rubbed away a tear.

"Briland, what's wrong?" came his soft, whispering voice. Briland looked down, as if debating weather she should tell her friend or not. She opened her thick coat to reach for the item of her distress, but instead the cold wind blew through the door, snatching the paper from her grasp. She reached for it desperately as it fluttered above her head.

Canada noticed this small square of stock as it fluttered just out of her reach. He snatched it from the air, and brought it down so he could see. Studying the photo, a frown crossed his features and he nodded softly.

"Come, it's far to cold out." He ushered Briland inside and closed the door on the harsh Ontario winter.

America searched the interior of the house, moving at a brisk pace, careful not to over react to the missing child, hoping she was just around the corner somewhere.

"Briland?" He questioned, calling through out the halls. He frowned, stopping just behind the brown polyester couch that sat in the living room, staring down at the photo-album that lay open across the table. More specifically, he noticed the single missing photograph. It was one of the albums that even he hesitated to look through, and the missing picture, from his revolution. Than it occurred to him where Briland might have gone.

Removing his half rimmed glasses from his face, America pinched the bridge of his nose in thought, contemplating how he was going to ask. He knew for sure calling Britain would only confirm the man's accusations of his 'bad parenting skills', and how he's a terrible brother, if for a matter she wasn't there. Than it occurred to him that there was another way of finding out.

Canada handed Briland a warm cup of hot chocolate and sat on the short coffee table just across from the sofa on which the small girl sat, her tears gone completely and the photograph in which she was carrying, placed above her reach and out of sight. Not a moment to soon, after sitting, a buzz vibrated across the mantel of the blazing fire place, earning the attention of the blonde Canadian.

He let out an exasperated sigh and stood once again, Briland watching as he made his way toward the small fire.

"Hello?"Canada answered quietly.

"Yo Matthew!" announced the over exuberant America, "Hey, man, I need you to do me a favor."

Canada gave a short glance to Briland before responding, "What do you want?"

"Hey, I need you to call Britain for me. See if Briana is over there."

He frowned, a reluctant expression forming on his face though he knew it was unseen by the voice on the other end, "Why don't you call him?"

"Because man, The dude hates me!" America excused.

Canada clinched his fist slightly before letting out a sigh, "There's no point."

"Aww, Come on Bro! Don't be like that!"

"No, Alfred," Canada interrupted, "I mean she's here. Arthur doesn't know where she's at."

"Oh, okay," America fell silent for a bit, "I'll be there soon than."

"Hmm," Was the only response Canada gave before the two fell silent, and the receiver hug, leaving a long beep on the line.


	6. Photograph  Part 2

**Photograph - Part 2**

Briland sat in America's lap, staring down at the picture she'd carried earlier. America looked down at it also with a sigh and she looked up at him.

"America, Why did you fight?" she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

America frowned, "Things changed, I guess I just felt like I had to."

"But why? Why did they have to change? What did he do so bad?" she continued, causing America to shift slightly, the past events flooding back through his memories. Those he really didn't want to remember.

"I wanted to be myself, to be free, well, he wouldn't let me do that." He whispered, trying to find a way of explaining himself to the child in front of him.

Briland looked back down at the picture, "I don't want things to change." She murmured.

"Well," he started slowly, "Sometimes, change can be good."

"How?" she asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Arthur actually seems to be having fun again."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen him laugh like that since, well..." America paused for a moment, before letting out a sigh, "It's been a while."

"Why so long?" she whispered. Each new question making America think more about his own past.

"I guess, he just doesn't know how much I still think of him as a brother." America murmured, his answer barely audible.

"So why don't you tell him," Briland suggested. America fell silent. There was nothing he could say in response to that. Why didn't he tell him? What was it holding him back? America wrapped his arms around Briland tightly, pulling her into a firm hug. She hugged him back, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Canada walked in after a few minutes and stopped in the doorway. America's head rested on the back of the sofa while Briland rested her's gently on his chest, her hands clinging to his bright blue hoodie. Both were fast asleep. Canada let out a sigh and carefully removed America's glasses, placing them on the coffee table so they would not fall, before covering the two with a wool blanket. He turned off the light, and sent himself off to bed, leaving the two to sleep where they were for the night.


	7. Meeting Russia

****Age: 5

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Russia<strong>

Briland hid quietly behind Britain, clutching the green fabric of his coat and pant leg. She peeked around him, looking up at the large man in front of them. Short gray blond hair fell into deep amethyst eyes. His long brown trench coat went down past his knees, only to stop just at the top of his thick winter boots.

It was an unusual occasion for the world meeting to be held in Russia, but event's turned out just that way and It was Britain who decided it best not to leave Briland back home.

Briland's gaze wondered from the man to the window, where her full attention was than grabbed instantly. Her eyes widened as she looked out in awe.

"Woah!" She gasped, "Those are huge!" She ran to the window, perching her arms up on the window seal and stared at the large sunflowers that grew just outside.

"You like?" Russia questioned simply as he walked toward the small child. Britain watched, his nerves raising slightly.

"Mhm, there big and pretty!" Briland said cheerfully.

Russia smiled, "Here you go," bending over as he handed the girl a large yellow flower, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yay! Thanks!" She cheered grabbing the flower with both hands.

"Where did that come from?" Britain questioned, surprise in his voice. Russia stood straight again and smiled in response to both her thanks and the question that was asked of him, before walking past Britain into the meeting room.


	8. Pirate Days

Age: 5

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate Days<strong>

Arthur rummaged through the storage room, a confused and thoughtful look in his bright green eyes, he scratched his head.

"Arthur, Watcha lookin for?" Briana questioned, seeing the confusion on his face.

"Huh?" He looked down at her, than gave a sigh, "I thought I had an old book in here," He answered, "I'm trying to find that." Briana's face lit up.

"Can I help find it!" She eagerly asked. He gave a chuckled lightly at her excitement.

"Of course, why not."

"Yay! Like a treasure hunt!" the small girl cheered before running toward a corner of the room to look in one of the boxes. A smile touched the Brit's lips before he continued his search.

"Hey Iggy!" Briana called after about five minutes. He peered around a bookshelf he happened to have, filled with books and objects that didn't quite belong there. "Iggy! What's this!" She called again.

Arthur walked up behind Briana and peered over her shoulder as she attempted to read the writing.

"P... Per... Pir...Pr..."

"Pirate..." He announced. Briana looked up at him.

"Why does the box say pirate?" she asked, opening the box before he could answer. "Woah! Cool hat!" She exclaimed, lifting the captain hat from the box, a large puffy feather sticking from the side. She placed it on her head instantly and spotted the bright red coat folded neatly under it, her grin only grew as she snatched it up as well.

The coat was about ten times to big and the hat on her head slipped down into her face. Arthur smiled before crouching down and sitting on the heal of his shoe. Tilting the hat up he laughed again at the beaming smile Briana gave him.

"You never told me you were a pirate!" She bounced with excitement, "What was it like! Were there any other pirates? Do I know them?"

Arthur let out another laugh.

"I was captain," He declared, a cocky tone in his voice, carefully lifting the large captain's hat from her head and placed it on his own head before lifting her up.

"Woooowww! What was that like? You gotta tell me!"

"Well," He started, "You know Antonio, right?"

Briana thought for a moment, "Hmm, was he that weird guy?"

Arthur chuckled under his breath, "No, that was Francis... But him too."

"Really!" Briana's eyes were trained on Arthur as he carried her out of the storage room, his oversized Jacket still on her small frame. An eager and interested look filled her sea blue eyes as he continued with he told his story.

After about an hour, Arthur was exhausted by the small child's excitement as he sat in his green arm chair, Briana in his lap. Briana, however, had exhausted herself to sleep, the oversized red coat covering her like a blanket. Arthur gave a small smile, brushing a little of her soft blond hair from her face. Letting out a sigh, he eventually closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep himself.


	9. Alien in the Closet

****Age: 5

* * *

><p><strong>Alien in the Closet<strong>

"Alfred!" Briana shrieked as she ran into his bedroom, jumping into the bed next to him and burring her face into the blankets beside him. He started awake, looking down surprised at the small girl shaking next to him, a concerned look crossing his sleepy face.

"Briana?" He questioned, his voice edging the sleep he was just woken from, "Briana, what happened?"

she mumbled something into the blanket that he had to strain to hear, her small body still quivering under the blankets. Carefully, Alfred reached down as he sat up and pulled the heavy quilt off her face.

"I can't understand what your saying," He whispered, placing a gentle hand on her back in an attempt to calm her trembling form.

"There's a monster in my room," She whimpered.

Alfred frowned, "A monster? What did it look like?"

Briana sat up quickly as she tried to describe the creature she had just seen, though she continued to shake.

"I-it was big, a-and weird looking. I-it had big red eyes, and it just kinda stared at me. L-like it was gonna eat me or something." she tried, stammering through her explanation.

Alfred's face seemed to light up a bit, "Oh, you mean Tony?"

Briana frowned, "What's a tony?"

Alfred gave a small smile, "Dude, he's a friend. He won't hurt you." He tried to explain. Briana only looked up at him, showing the fear still in her watery blue eyes. Alfred gave a sigh.

"Come," He said as she stood. She didn't move, shaking her head quickly and giving a soft whimper. He glanced back at her. "Okay, than just wait here. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she whispered, her voice breaking a little. Alfred gave a nod and walked out of the room, stifling a small yawn as he went.

Briana sat in the bed, pulling the quilt up to her chin as if to hide behind it and it would protect her from what ever bad might come. Small noises were heard was out of the room, causing the small girl to hide further behind the blankets.

Moment's later Alfred came back into the room with a smile. He sat carefully next to Briana, ruffling her hair lightly.

"All gone. He was just curious, that's all."

Briana looked up at him innocently, but she didn't move.

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" she whispered. Alfred nodded softly with a small smile as he lay back down to try and sleep again. Briana watched him carefully before curling up next to him into his side.


	10. Heroes

Song "Heroes" David Cook  
>Age: 6 or 7<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heroes<strong>

"Hey look! It's Orphan girl!" Shouted one of the larger kids from down the row of cars as Briana made her way to her brother. Stopping, she glanced over at him, a pout forming on her face she turned and ran the other direction, straight into a tall blond waiting patiently on the sidewalk. Alfred looked down at the child, now clinging to his sweater.

"Briana?" He questioned, lifting her up to comfort her as he turned to walk back home, his little sister in toe. "Briana, what's wrong?" He questioned as she rested her head on his shoulder, remaining silent and clinging to her brother.

_As the sun goes down in front of me_

_It reminds me where I wanna be, with you and you alone_

_Pull me in like you were made for me_

_I'm losing faith in gravity and I just need to let you know_

_And I just need to let you know_

"Alfred," She spoke quietly, fingering the fur on the collar of his jacket as he continued to carry her. "What's an orphan?"

Alfred thought for a moment before answering, "Someone with out parents. Why?"

Briana was quiet for another short moment, than asked another question, "Am I an orphan?"

"Huh?" Alfred looked at her as she pulled off his shoulder to take in his expression. A slight surprise was replaced with a laugh. As if she'd just told a joke, he laughed. Briana pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. Alfred shook his head.

"You," He replied between laughs before grinning at her. "I think your a slightly different case," He explained. Briana's pout disappeared and turned to curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

He grinned, "Because you and me, and Iggy of course, We're different. We're countries, none of us have parents we're just... well... here."

Briana tilted her head, "Than where did we come from?"

Alfred gave a shrug, but his smile remained, "Not sure." He placed her down, ruffling her hair a little as she walked beside him toward home.

_When the world's confusing, I don't care_

_I'll crawl into your atmosphere_

_I know you'll make it right_

_You're all I need to know_

Briana's eyes widened as they got closer, she spotted in the middle of the road a small puppy. He was wining softly, but not moving.

"Alfred! Al! Look!" She pointed, pulling on his arm in the direction of the dog. She released his hand toward the animal just before Alfred spotted a pickup truck just down the road. He frowned.

"Briana," he started, in an attempt to stop her but it was to late, she was already almost there and she wasn't turning back.

"But Al!" She started, not even looking back. The truck was getting closer.

"Briana!" He shouted, running after her.

Quickly, Briana snatched up the small puppy, tumbling to the ground as well just as the tall blue truck came to a screeching halt.

"Damnit! Whatch where your going!" Alfred practically shouted at the driver, who was scurrying out of the door, as he ran to Briana who was doubled over on the side of the road. "Oh god, Briana? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Briana looked up at him and gave a smile, ignoring the fresh scrapes on her hands and knees, and the fact that she almost got hit. If he had been Arthur he'd have been furious but as it was, seeing Briana sitting on the slab with a small black lab puppy cradled in her arms, he couldn't do anything but smile.

_I believe that you can save me_

_And you'll never let me fall_

_I believe in what you've shown me_

_Maybe there's a hero in us all_

A huge grin stained Briana's face as she sat on the counter at Arthur's house. He stood in front of her, a clearly displeased look on his face.

"I thought I told you not to go out in the road! You realize you almost got hit?" He lectured. Briana nodded furiously.

"Yea, but what about the puppy! He couldn't move! He would have gotten hit if I didn't do anything!" She insisted. Arthur sighed, cleaning the scab that had formed on the girl's knees. She looked down at them with a slight curiosity, ignoring the pain from the medicine.

Alfred walked in, the puppy curled up in his arms after being treated. It looked up at Briana with a small bark and a happy look. Alfred chuckled lightly and handed it to Briana who giggled when it licked her cheek happily.

_I'm not gonna come down, down off of these clouds_

_All these heroes come and go, you're still standing_

_You teach me to rise up, to open my eyes up_

_All these heroes come and go, you're still standing_

_You're still standing_


	11. Water Fight

****Age: 7 or 8

* * *

><p><strong>Water Fight<strong>

Briland squealed as the shot of water hit her in the chest. She threw herself backward at the hit, pretending to die as America laughed, doing a small victory dance.

"Oh yea!" He cheered, not noticing as Briland carefully gripped the water gun in her right hand. She sat up quickly, shooting a long stream of water at America's back. He jumped in surprise as the cold water soaked into the back of his white t-shirt. "Hey!" He laughed.

"That's what you get," Britain plainly stated as he walked out of the house, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the thin wooden post, "So uncivilized."

Briland and America exchanged glances, confirmation that they both had the same thought. Within seconds, both had water guns aimed at Britain, but neither shot. Within the same moment the two drew their guns, Britain had two rather large water pistols aimed at both of them, a sly smirk crossed his lips.

"And yet we can't come unprepared?" he commented.

Briland giggled, grabbing Britain's attention from America who took the moment to charge. Britain quickly turned back toward America, both pistols aimed at the teen, streams of water shot out just as America pounced, throwing them both into the pool behind Britain.

"Aww, Alfred!" Briland pouted playfully, running over to the pool as Britain popped his head up above the water, "No fair, that suicide!"

America popped up, a stream of water shooting from his mouth before he grinned at Briland.

"Is it?" he questioned, grabbing her before she could react and yanking her in also, bringing out a small squeal before she went under. She came back up and the three of them burst into laughter.


	12. Are You Ready

****Song "Are You Ready" Creed

Age: 9

* * *

><p><strong>Are You Ready<strong>

Briana sneezed a few times as dust flew everywhere. Alfred chuckled lightly and came to her, picking up the items she'd found.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly. Alfred opened the cover and gave a small smile.

"It's an old photo album." he replied, placing it back in the box and moving to another corner of the room. Briana watched him anxiously before turning back to the box and peering a few pages into the album. She giggled lightly at the image of little Alfred. He was wearing a brown vest and a wide brim hat. Dressed like a miniature cow boy.

_Hey, Mr. Seeker hold on to this advice  
>If you keep seeking you will find<br>Don't want to follow  
>Down roads been walked before<br>It's so hard to find unopened doors _

Alfred sat on the floor, gazing at the junk around him. He couldn't help but marvel at all the old junk he'd managed to horde into the small storage room. Super hero comics. Costumes from when he was younger, different era's he went through in his life. Stages, as the normal people would call them. He even came across a few items, bringing his thoughts back to before his revolution. When Arthur was still with him, when they were still brothers.

He laughed. What was he thinking? Of course he and Arthur were still brothers. Or else where would Briana be?

_Hey, Mr. Hero Walking a thin, fine line  
>Under the microscope of life<br>Remember your roots, my friend  
>They're right down below<br>'Cause heroes come and heroes go _

"Hey!" Briana pounced on his back, giggling when he jumped, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Alfred laughed, "What?" Briana smiled.

"Watcha thinkin' bout?" she questioned, not letting go and leaning forward on his back. Alfred went forward a little, a small grin crossing his lips.

"Weeelll," he started slowly, a devious tone to his voice, "I was thinkin bout... THIS!" He quickly spun around, his arm grabbing Briana around her waist. She let out a squeal as he pulled her around into his lap, tickling her sides furiously. She came out in bursts of laughter. Laughing so hard, breathing was impossible.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
>Count down to the change in life that's soon to come<br>Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
>Count down to the change in life that's soon to come<br>Your life has just begun  
>Life has just begun<br>Life has just begun  
>Life has just begun <em>

Alfred released Briana, allowing her to scoot back quickly, still laughing as her breathing returned. She smiled up at Alfred, who looked down at his watch, than back to the small girl.

"You know what I think?" He questioned with a smile.

"What?" she questioned him back.

"I think Arthur's gonna be here soon."

"But Alfred! We haven't eaten lunch yet!" she pointed out.

Alfred laughed, "Than we better go eat before he gets here and decides to cook, right?"

Briana giggled and scrambled up to her feet, running out of the storage room toward the kitchen. Alfred chuckled lightly before standing and fallowing suit.

_Are you ready? Are you ready?  
>For whats to come...Oh I said Are you ready?<br>Are you ready? For whats to come  
>Oh I said Are you ready?<br>Are you ready? For whats to come  
>Your Life has just begun<br>Life has just begun  
>Life has just begun<br>_


	13. Piano Lessons

****Age: 11 or 12

* * *

><p><strong>Piano Lessons<strong>

Briana pouted, folding her arms in displeasure when she messed up once again at the musical piece in front of her. Roderich, her piano instructor, gave a sigh.

"No, No, Crescendo." He corrected. Briana frowned, trying again with a another blunt note to throw her off. Roderich frowned and took the seat next to her.

"Like so," He instructed, placing his hands on the keys as she moved away. He glanced up at her. "Sit, your still in lesson." Briana pouted again and took her seat, placing her hands also on the keys.

Roderich began slowly, giving her a pace to be set at while playing the song at a lower octave so she might still have the right key. She gave a small smile when the song passed the part she'd normally miss, but it soon faded when she struck yet another wrong key. Letting out a groan she stopped. Roderich shook his head.

"Let me explain something," He started, "If you ever mess up, do not stop."

Briana frowned, "But than I get lost and can't fix the right notes with out it sounding off."

He gave a small smile, "You improvise."

"How?"

He gestured toward the piano, "Play." Briana hesitated slightly before taking her position on the keys once again and beginning the song.

When it came to a point where she hit another wrong note, she was ready to quit when Roderich picked up where she was, playing around her wrong note before making way back into the original piece. Briana gave a small smile, watching him carefully before joining in.

The two made it to the end of the piece and Roderich nodded in approval before standing.

"See, it's not hard, you just need the right methods."

Briana nodded, admiring the music sheet. He'd made it sound so flawless. If only she could do that.


	14. Time For Lessons

****Age: 14

* * *

><p><strong>Time for Lessons<strong>

Briana sat on the floor, her legs crossed as she leaned forward with determination, her controller secured in her hand. Alfred, sitting on the large sofa behind her, leaned forward also, an equally determined look on his face.

"Give up Al, I'm gonna win!" Briana challenged, watching as Alfred's character desperately lunged at her's.

Alfred shook his head, "No way! The hero always wins!" He grinned.

"Briana, it's time for your lessons," Arthur announced, walking up behind the two after some how entering the house.

Briana didn't move, "Yea, in a minute." She waved him off.

"Briana?" He persisted. She didn't respond, only smirking at Alfred's disappointed groan when his character was thrown over the edge of the rink. Arthur let out a sigh, walking over to the television and pressing the power button.

"What? Hey! Not right bro!" Alfred started, standing quickly.

Arthur frowned, "Briana, now." He insisted.

"Wait, dude, how'd you get inside anyways?" Alfred questioned.

Arthur sighed, "Your not very good at hiding your key."

"But Arty! I don't like school!" Briana wined, folding her arms with a pout.

"And I suppose you learned that from Alfred?" He pointed accusingly, "Now go."

She gave a small smirk, "But kicking his but is much more amusing."

Arthur huffed, "As much as I'd like to agree with that, your lessons are much more important."

Alfred frowned, "Hey! So not cool!"

Briana sighed, placing her controller back into the game box before walking out.

"By the way. I won." She whispered to Alfred before walking out with a smirk. He pouted before laughing loudly.

"Until next time!"

Arthur only shook his head with a sigh.


	15. Ice Skating

****Age: 17

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Skating<strong>

Briana frowned, looking down at the ice below her skates as Matthew held both her hands in front of her, moving backward carefully so she could move forward.

"Woah!" she started as her foot slipped backward and she fell once again into Matthew's grasp. He gave a small laugh and she pouted. "Why is it that I've known you for so long and your just now teaching me ice skating?"

Matthew gave another small laugh, "That's a very good question. Is it alright if I let you go now?" Briana nodded slowly and he smiled, releasing her hands and gliding backward. "Slowly." he stated simply. Briana bit her lip slightly and pushed with one skate off the ice to move forward. Stumbling a little, she quickly regained balance. She glanced up warily at Matthew, who gave an encouraging smile before she tried again.

She made it successfully, slowly, to the other side where Matthew waited. But when she went to stop, the thin blade of her skates caught the ice, making her fall forward and in turn, knocking both Her and Matthew into the mound of snow just next to the frozen lake.

"Sorry Mattie," Briana sighed, letting out a small groan as she rolled over, allowing the Canadian to at least sit up.

"N-No, it's alright." He started, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, a small blush creeping over his cheeks. He than gave a small laugh, "I was kinda waiting for you to fall anyways."

Briana pouted playfully and shoved him back into the snow, "Fine," she laughed, "You can stay there!" She declared, making him laugh again. Briana laughed also.

"Try again?" She questioned and he nodded, standing in the soft snow before offering a hand to help her up. She took it eagerly, pulling out of the wet snow before stumbling back onto the Ice.

"Careful," he chuckled lightly, carefully releasing her hand again. His hands however, stayed in front of him in case she needed help as he moved slowly backward. "Just fallow." Briana nodded with a small smile as she did as she was instructed.

After a while she began to get the hang of it, though slipping a couple times, she was able to move around more freely. As she made small circles around the ice, she froze instantly, a crack heard around her. She glanced at Matthew, who frowned from where he stood. She looked back down at the Ice below her before deciding it best to make her way toward him. As she began to do so, alas, the small lake had it in for her. Another loud crack ripped through the ice and she let out a shriek when it caved below her.

"Briana!" Matthew shouted, skating to her quickly and sliding down on his knees, at the same time ripping his gloves off and throwing them aside. Her head disappeared beneath the water just before he reached in, the icy water biting at his bare hands as he gripped firmly onto her thick winter coat.

Briana could have swore her heart stopped the moment her skin touched the icy cold water. Like needles piercing the skin she wanted to scream, but instead of the air, she found only water. Panic rang through her mind until her lungs took in a huge breath of air as Matthew pulled her out of the hole.

She sat there on the ice, taking in deep breaths as she clutched Matthew's bright orange sweater, every inch of her body shaking from the now soaked clothing and cold air. Matthew let out a sigh of relief before carefully looking down at the shivering figure in his arms. He gave a relieved smile, pulling her back slowly and helping her stand once again.

"Come on," he whispered, helping her off the ice.

The two made it back to Matthew's house where Briana was given some dry clothes to change into. Actually, they were Matthew's clothes. Briana looked in the bathroom mirror and sighed, giggling slightly at the oversized t-shirt and the gray flannel pajama pants. She ran her figures through her still wet hair and walked out of the bathroom. She shivered slightly, walking to the fire place and standing there for a few minutes, staring into the flickering flames.

Briana turned from the fire, looking around with a sigh before moving to the couch where she wrapped the large wool blanket that was there around her and sat down, her feet pulled onto the cushion as she curled up in the blanket. She let out another small giggle as the smell from the blanket met her scenes. It even smelled like him. Like Maple. She looked up when something else caught her senses and smiled as Matthew stood in front of her, a warm cup of chocolate out for her grabs. She took it happily and he smiled, sitting next to her.

"Better?" He questioned as she took a careful sip of the hot liquid. She let out a sigh, than a small giggle, looking over at him. "What?" he questioned.

"Nothing." She giggled again. He gave a curious look and she smirked. Briana gave a small, small tug on the long curl that fell in his face. He pouted slightly, playfully, making her laugh. She smiled. He was never like that around others, only with her. "V_otre mignons" _She whispered placing a small kiss on his cheek, knowing he'd understand her. After all the times she'd been to his place, she'd picked up on his second language quiet well, and she knew this when a small blush formed on his cheeks earning another small laugh from her.


	16. Anything I'm Not

Song "Anything I'm Not" Lenka

Age: 17

* * *

><p><strong>Anything I'm Not<strong>

Briana stared up at the shelf, a puzzled and challenging look on her face, daring the book to jump from the shelf. Actually, she was kinda hoping it would.

"Briana?" Came a soft, quiet voice behind it. Briana turned slightly a small smile crossing her lips.  
>"Mattie? Will you be a dear and get that book for me?" she asked sweetly. Matthew nodded, as he reached up on the shelf, pulling out the small book she'd referred to. He handed it to her and her smile grew. "Thanks Mattie! Your a hero!" she thanked, placing a small kiss on his cheek, and making them flush red as she walked past him.<p>

_I will never be, I will never be tall, no  
>And I will never be, never ever be sure of it all<br>Oh, why's the world so cruel to me?  
>When all, all I ever wanna be is anything I'm not<em>

"B-Briana?" he started slowly, making her turn around.  
>"What is it Mattie?" she questioned, a curious look on her face.<p>

Matthew blushed slightly, "I-I..." He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know how. He was to embarrassed, afraid. What if she said no? Than what would he do? He'd just stand there looking like an idiot, that's what he would do. She was confident, outgoing, everything he wasn't, and still...

_I will never be, I will never be you, no  
>I will always be, I will always be me, that I know<br>But oh, even though I'm happy being me  
>I want to get away from all this harsh reality, oh <em>

Briana tilted her head to the side, and walked back to him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly, "I- Do you wanna go to a movie?" He asked quickly, the words coming faster than he could breath. Briana laughed and his face turned a darker shade of red than it already was. "D-Does that mean no?"

Briana grinned, looking up at the blond in front of her.

"You kidding? I'd love to go with you! I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to ask first."

_Gimme a break, a little escape  
>I am so tired of being me<br>I wanna be free, I wanna be new and different  
>Anything I'm not <em>


End file.
